Nightwish
by Balinese
Summary: Wünsche erfüllen sich nicht von selbst
1. Prolog: End of all hope

Nightwish Prolog - End of all hope  
  
Warnungen: Dark, Angst (bis jetzt) Pairing: kommt noch früh genug Disclaimer: WeißKreuz gehört nicht mir, sondern immer noch Koyasu (nieder mit 'Glühen'!) Ebenso wenig habe ich Anspruch auf die Lieder und Lyrics von Nightwish.  
  
Prolog  
  
"No will to wake for this morn To see another black rose born Deathbed is slowly covered with snow  
  
Angels they fell first but I'm still here Alone as they are drawing near In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung"  
  
-Nightwish: end of all hope-  
  
// Was muss ich tun, damit du für immer begreifst und niemals vergisst...? //  
  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um. Hatte er nicht eben eine Stimme gehört? Er versuchte im Dunkel der Nacht eine Gestalt auszumachen, jedoch vergeblich. Es lag nicht daran, dass er in der Finsternis nichts erkennen konnte, es lag daran, dass da niemand war, der mit ihm gesprochen haben könnte. Er stand in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, umgeben von wenigen kahlen Bäumen, wie es für diese Jahreszeit typisch war, auf beiden Seiten lagen verwilderte Getreidefelder und nur in der Ferne konnte man einige erleuchteten Häuser erkennen. Ein eisiger Wind blies durch die knochigen, dünnen Äste und wehte ihm selber die langen Haare ins Gesicht. Ihn durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer. Sollte das nur Einbildung gewesen sein? Aber es hatte so deutlich geklungen, und diese Stimme... sie war ihm so bekannt vorgekommen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung strich er sich die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen wieder hinter seine Ohren und zog den Kragen seines Mantels ein Stück höher. Warum war er eigentlich hierhin gekommen? In einer kalten Januarnacht durch unbewohnte Straßen zu streifen... Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war die blödeste Idee, die ihm in den letzten Wochen in den Sinn gekommen war. Er war hier heraus gegangen, um einfach mal wieder nachzudenken. Über das, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war und darüber, was noch alles passieren wird. Sie waren gerade von einer Mission wieder heim gekommen, da hatte er sich schon auf den Weg gemacht. Beinahe wäre es heute schief gegangen. Zwar hatten sie ihren Auftrag erledigen können, doch waren sie nur knapp einer Falle entgangen. Einer Falle aufgestellt von Schwarz. Zum Glück hatten sie es rechtzeitig bemerkt und so konnten sie nach einer einfachen kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit den anderen vieren fliehen.  
  
Fliehen... Er mochte dieses Wort nicht. Damals... Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihn allein lassen und... fliehen... Sie war umgekommen, seinetwegen. Sein Partner, sein bester Freund... war da eigentlich noch mehr gewesen? Er war sich nie wirklich sicher, ob sie einfach nur Partner und Freund für ihn gewesen war oder noch mehr... Aber nun war es zu spät, um das heraus zu finden. Sie war tot, weil sie geflohen war, wegen ihm. Er atmete tief durch und sein warmer Atem zeichnete sich in der eisigen Luft als sanfter Nebel, der gleich darauf von der Kälte verschluckt wurde. Angesichts der Ungemütlichkeit hier draußen und seiner eigenen Müdigkeit beschloss er kehrt zu machen und zurück zu gehen. Der Weg zurück erschien ihm um einiges länger, als den, den er anfangs zurückgelegt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, die frische Luft würde ihn wieder aufwecken, aber dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Sobald er zu Hause wäre, würde er sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen und bis morgen Abend durchschlafen. Ein leises Gähnen durchbrach die Stille und er schalt sich selber, sich zusammenzureißen und schneller zu gehen.  
  
// Um diese Zeit noch unterwegs...? //  
  
Irritiert fuhr er zusammen und wandte sich um. Da war sie wieder. Diese Stimme. Das konnte keine Einbildung sein. Er war sich sicher, dass da jemand sein musste. Er musterte seine Umgebung nach allen Seiten doch wieder war niemand zu sehen. Nervös zog er aus seiner Tasche Zigaretten und Feuerzeug. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er sich eine anzustecken, doch erst nach dem vierten Versuch gelang es ihm. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er zitterte, ob vor Kälte oder... Nein, es war keine wirkliche Angst. Nur diese Stimme, sie war so durchdringend. "Du bist einfach nur übermüdet. Das ist alles.", flüsterte er zu sich selber und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Die rote Glut glimmte hell auf und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder, um wieder nur als ein kleines dunkelrotes Glühen in der Dunkelheit aufzufallen. Er zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette und setzte seinen Weg fort, schließlich wollte er noch vor dem Morgen nach Hause kommen. Also beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, aber auch, um endlich diesem beklemmenden Gefühl, dass sowohl diese düstere Atmosphäre, aber vor allem diese Stimme hervorrief, zu entkommen.  
  
// Ich dachte, du hasst es zu fliehen... //  
  
Er schluckte, ging jedoch unbeirrt weiter seines Weges. Ja, er hasste es zu fliehen. Aber warum tat er das eigentlich? Wovor sollte er Angst haben?  
  
"No will to wake for this morn To see another black rose born Deathbed is slowly covered with snow  
  
Angels they fell first but I'm still here Alone as they are drawing near In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung"  
  
-Nightwish: end of all hope-  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Kapitel 1: Sleepwalker

Nightwish

Kapitel 1 - Sleepwalker

Warnungen: Dark, Angst, Lime

Pairing: Wohl nicht mehr schwer zu erraten ^^*, SchuSchu x Yotan 

Disclaimer: WeißKreuz gehört nicht mir, sondern immer noch Koyasu (nieder mit ‚Glühen'!) Ebenso wenig habe ich Anspruch auf die Lieder und Lyrics von Nightwish.

Kapitel 1

_„Close your eyes_

_feel the ocean where passion lies_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon all defences_

_A place bewteen sleep and awake_

_End of innocence, unendin masquerade_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

_Sleepwalker seducing me_

_I dare to enter your ecstacy_

_Lay yourself now down to sleep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep."_

_-Nightwish: sleepwalker-_

Kaum hatte er sein eigenes kleines Zimmer erreicht, sich von den anderen drei unbemerkt, erfolgreich den Flur entlang geschlichen, ließ er sich gerade genug Zeit seine Jacke auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen, sich die Schuhe abzustreifen und sich dann bereits im Halbschlaf auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen.

Die letzten Wochen hindurch hatte er kaum geschlafen. Dunkle Augenringe und seine blasse Haut hatten bereits Omi und selbst Ken auf den Plan gerufen. Der dunkelhaarige Fußballspieler hatte ihm sogar mehrmals angeboten, seine Morgenschicht für ihn zu übernehmen. Doch er hatte grinsend abgelehnt, gesagt, dass alles ok sei.

Überzeugt hatte er damit allerdings wohl niemanden. Und obwohl sie so oft gefragt hatten, nie hatte er ihnen den Grund genannt, es war schließlich alles in Ordnung!

Ausgegangen war er schon lange nicht mehr, kurz nachdem es angefangen hatte, sah er einen Club zum letzten mal von innen. Auch die Missionen waren es nicht, die ihm seinen Schlaf raubten. 

Am Anfang war es noch unregelmäßig, alle paar Tage oder eher Nächte. Aber dann kam es immer und immer wieder und nun ließ es ihm keine ruhige Nacht mehr.

Der selbe Traum, immer wieder. Es war kein Alptraum im wesentlichen Sinne und dennoch wachte er schweißgebadet auf. Vor Furcht, der Ungewissheit und vor... Lust.

Wovor er Angst hatte, wusste er selbst nicht, aber irgendetwas jagte ihm jedes mal von neuem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht an wie ein Traum. Es erschien ihm so real. Und immer wieder er fühlte sich beobachtet, spürte deutlich, dass ein Paar Augen auf ihm ruhten, ihn praktisch durchbohrten. 

Unsicher fühlte er sich, weil er nicht wusste, _warum_ er so etwas träumte. Sicher bemerkte er eine Schönheit, wenn sie ihm begegnete, aber solche Phantasien hatte er noch nie. Und hatte er aus seinen eigenen privaten Gründen auch nie haben wollen! Was ihm ein anderes Rätsel aufgab. Wieso fühlte es sich dann so gut an?

Und die Lust... woher die kam, war keine Frage...

Zärtliche Hände, die sanft über seine entblößte Brust gleiten. Weiche Lippen, die jeden Zentimeter Haut an ihm liebkosen. Ein warmer Körper, der sich gegen seinen presst, dieses Verlangen, dieses Feuer entfacht, dass schon so lange in ihm geschlummert hatte. 

Keine Lügen mehr, an diesem Ort brauchte er keine Maske tragen. 

Doch auch wenn er vollkommen eingeschlossen ist von der Lust, dem Verlangen, von Gefühlen, die ihm die Sinne rauben, selbst dann spürt er, dass dort noch jemand anders ist. Dass er beobachtet wird, dass dies kein normaler Traum ist. 

Und gerade das ist es, was ihm Angst macht, was ihn nicht mehr ruhig schlafen lässt. Und eben das war der Grund, warum er niemandem davon erzählen würde. 21 Jahre alt, Ex-Privatdetektiv, Auftragskiller und Playboy. Angst vor einem Traum! Nein, er konnte sich nicht leisten eine solche Blöße vor den anderen zu zeigen! Er hatte sich geschworen so etwas nie wieder zu tun, und dieses Versprechen würde er nie brechen!

Und genau wie er befürchtet hatte, sobald er seine Augen schloss und die Müdigkeit Überhand nahm, überkamen ihn wieder diese Bilder, diese Emotionen.

Dieses Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lässt. 

Die Berührungen dieser warmen Hände auf seiner vom eisigen Januarwind gekühlten Haut, die brennende Spuren zurück lassen. 

Die Liebkosungen dieser zärtlichen Lippen an seinem entblößten Hals, die ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen. 

Der durchtrainierte Körper, der sich verlangend an seinen presst und durch seine Härte unmissverständlich klarmacht, dass es keine Frau ist, die ihn begehrt.   

Die roten Haare, die wie Federn über ihn streichen und das Feuer in ihm nur weiter entfachen.

Die grünen Augen, die wie ein Spiegel seiner selbst voller Lust und Begierde glühen und jeglichen Widerspruch verwerfen.

Die Stimme, die leise zu ihm spricht und ihm diese leidenschaftlichen Worte ins Ohr flüstert.

Diese Haare... diese Augen... diese Stimme... die ganzen Wochen hindurch war alles wie in Trance, aber heute Nacht ist es so anders. 

Diese ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe, die kein Zweiter in Japan hat.

Das stechende Grün wie das einer Raubkatze auf der Jagd.

Diese durchdringende Stimme, die ihn plötzlich erschrecken lässt... Alles ist mit einemmal so klar.

Voller Schrecken starrte Yohji zu demjenigen, der ihm nun schon so lange den Schlaf raubte. Ein lüsternes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen. „Ich glaube, es war Zeit für Dich aufzuwachen, Yotan."

Panisch stieß er den Deutschen von sich und rückte so weit es ihm möglich ist von ihm weg an das gegenüberliegende Bettende. Die Lust, die er eben noch gefühlt hatte und die plötzliche Furcht schnürten ihm die Kehle zu.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich nun auch der Zweite in seinem Bett auf. Die grünen Augen jedoch ließen nicht von seinen ab. „Wovor hast du Angst? Die ganzen Wochen hindurch hat es dir doch gefallen, nicht wahr?" Es war klar, dass ihn diese Situation amüsierte.

Doch es war, als ob die Stimme des Deutschen ihm plötzlich die seinige wiedergab. „Was soll das? Wieso tust du das?!" Selbst für seine Ohren klang die Verzweiflung und die Angst unüberhörbar mit.

Langsam lösten sich die Augen des anderen von seinen und wanderten seinen Körper hinab. Als er keine Antwort bekam, folgte Yohji den hungrigen Blicken und sah an sich hinunter. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er bemerken, dass er völlig entblößt da saß. Panisch riss er die Bettdecke zu sich, die neben ihm lag und versteckte seinen nackten Körper darunter. 

„Siehst du, du kannst dir die Antwort selbst geben. So schwer zu erraten ist sie nicht." Wieder waren die Augen auf ihn gerichtet und hielten ihn wie gefesselt an seinem Platz. Sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst und die Verzweiflung, die immer weiter in ihm aufstieg, bahnte sich durch heiße Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen. Selbst seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und so blieb ihm nichts anderes als dort zu sitzen und erneut die Hände, die ihm so oft Befriedigung gaben und ihn nun in Panik versetzen, auf ihm zu spüren. Der heiße Atem an seinem Ohr, der ihn vorher vor Verlangen und nun vor Furcht erzittern ließ. 

Immer und immer weiter perlten Tränen seine Wangen hinab und sanfte Lippen küssten sie von seiner Haut. „Sht... keine Angst. Genieße es...! Schon bald wird dies Wirklichkeit und dann wirst du wirklich mein..."

Als ob dieser unsichtbare Bann wieder von ihm genommen wurde, sank er in sich zusammen. Den Kopf vergrub er zwischen seinen Händen und die herzzereißenden Schluchzer ließen seinen Körper erzittern. Die Tränen bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg an den geschlossenen Augen vorbei. Eine eisige Kälte erfüllte ihn und das zufriedene Lachen des anderen klang in seinen Ohren. 

Es wollte nicht aufhören. Dieses Lachen, es wollte ihn nicht loslachen. Immer weiter, bis es schließlich seinen ganzen Körper erbeben ließ. Verzweifelt schlug Yohji um sich, versuchte irgendwie zu entkommen und als ihm sein Weinen wieder die Luft dafür gab, schrie er.

Ein Schrei voller Angst, Verzweiflung und voller.... Erinnerungen.

Schweißgebadet schreckte er in seinem Bett auf. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Er horchte, doch er hörte nur seinen eigenen wilden Herzschlag in seinen Ohren. 

Er war allein. 

Es war nur ein Traum.

Und doch zitterte er noch immer. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Nie wieder wollte er jemand anderem gegenüber so hilflos, so angsterfüllt erscheinen und nun...? War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen oder eine Ankündigung? Sollte das wirklich wahr werden, was der andere ihm versprochen hatte?

Frische Tränen überdeckten die gerade erst getrockneten auf seiner Haut und durch die kalte Luft, die durch sein Fenster kroch, war nicht mehr klar, ob er aus Kälte oder Furcht zitterte. 

Ein zweites mal in dieser Nacht weinte ein junger Mann, unbemerkt von den drei anderen mit dem er in einem Haus zusammen wohnte. Verborgen in seinem Zimmer und völlig verängstigt aus Gründen, die nur er kannte und die er so tief in sich versteckt gehalten hatte und die nun wieder ihren Weg in sein Leben suchten.

Ohne es überhaupt zu wissen, wisperte er immer wieder einen Namen vor sich her. Den Namen desjenigen, der seinen gesamten Geist in seiner Hand hielt ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Schuldig..."

*********** @-;------ ********** 

Irgendwo in einem anderen Teil der Stadt verglühten gerade die letzten Reste einer Zigarette auf dem grauen Asphalt. Schritte eines Mannes hallten durch die Straßen und bevor er im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand, konnte man gerade noch ein befriedigtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erblicken...

_„Close your eyes_

_feel th__e ocean where passion lies_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon all defences_

_A place bewtee__n sleep and awake_

_End of innocence, unendin masquerade_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

_Sleepwalker seducing me_

_I dare to enter your ecstacy_

_Lay yourself now down to sleep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep."_

_-Nightwish: sleepwalker-_

To be continued…

  


­­Authors Comment: Ohje… ich glaube, es ist deutlich zu spüren, dass ich mich an diesem Kapitel mehr als nur schwer getan habe *seufz* Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum ich ansonsten immer nur so schöne kurze FFs schreibe -_- Erstens: ich kann keine Lückenfüller schreiben und Zweitens: Ich kann die Spannung/Stimmung einfach nicht halten, was das ganze langweilig macht. Na ja, aber ich werde trotzdem nicht aufgeben! Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, diese FF zu schreiben und das werde ich auch!

So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los *evilgrin*

Balinese

Yohjikun@gmx.de


End file.
